Fairy Hosts Basket
by LucyHRose
Summary: Lucy has been ignored for 4 months since Lisanna returned. She leaves Fairy Tail and goes to the distant country Japan. She's going to stay with her brother. Featuring Fruits Basket! Still bad at summaries
1. Lucy Heartfilia Leaves

**So here's the first chapter of my new story. I'm sorry. It's really short. But read on!**

Lucy's POV:

_It's been at least 4 months since a long lost member - Lisanna - was found. I feel lonely. Everybody - except Master Makorov and Mira - has been ignoring me the past months. Not even Team Natsu - even Wendy - talks to me anymore. I've been going on solo missions and had somehow moved along. But, I feel out of place. So - I decided - to leave Fairy Tail for awhile. Just a little vacation. To another country. It's called Japan. I've never seen it in person. Though, I do know it's different from here. Mother had a family there. She stayed there as a child. But anyway, I have to go pack and tell Master about this whole vacation thing._

* * *

"Um... Master?" Lucy asked nervously. "What is it, dear?" Makorov asked. "I'm sorry about this but... I wish to leave Fairy Tail." Lucy said softly.

"What? Why?" Makorov asked.

"It's just... ever since Lisanna came back. I feel out of place. My role in Fairy Tail is done. Not even Levy talks to me anymore. You and Mira are the only ones who still talks to me." Lucy explained.

"But why?" Makarov asked once again.

"Somehow, I feel like I was just a replacement for Lisanna. It's not her and I know you don't think that. But, no one even bothers to say anything to me. I'm sure Fairy Tail will be fine without me." Lucy answered.

"But where will you be going?" Makarov continued to question.

"My Mother has another family elsewhere. There are certain circumstances so I can't really tell you where." Lucy replied. "I promise I'll come back soon. I just need to sort out my feelings."

"Hm. I understand." Makarov said. "Really Master?" Lucy asked. "Of course." He said. "Thank you Master!" Lucy said.

She was about to leave until Makorov spoke.

"Does Natsu know?" He asked. Lucy shook her head not turning from her position.

"No one other than you knows." "He'll probably go looking for you." Makorov said.

"Natsu's ignored me for months. I bet he won't even notice. Nor will Gray, Erza, Wendy. Mira might though. But, she might think I'm just sick." Lucy said giggling.

"Lucy." Makorov thought. "Master?" Lucy asked. "Yes?" He replied. "Please don't tell." Lucy asked trying to hold back tears. "I only want Mira and you to know." "I promise... Lucy." Makorov promised. Lucy's mark left her hand and she left the office.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy had boarded a boat and headed for Japan. "I wonder..." Lucy thought. She looked down on a book that was on her lap. "What is Tamaki Suoh like?"

**So, there ya have it. The first chapter in the story. Again, I'm very sorry that this chapter is really short. What do you think Tamaki is to Lucy? What will happen after Lucy left Fairy Tail? When will Fruits Basket appear? Find out in chapter 2! SeiraKazumi out. Byee.**


	2. Lucy Meets Tamaki

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in awhile. But now I am! So enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Suoh estate. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes - known as Tamaki - shouted throughout his home.

"Just like I said, Master Tamaki. Your long lost younger sister - that your Mother brought with her - is coming." Tamaki's 'discipliner' - Shima - said a third time. "When is she coming!?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

Then, the doorbell rang loudly.

"That's her now." Shima said.

Then, Tamaki dashed out of the room fast.

With Lucy, she was admiring the inside of the estate.

"I thought the outside was impressive, but this takes the cake." Lucy said in total awe. She smiled and giggled too. "This country without magic. This place is interseting."

Suddenly, Lucy heard doors open. She saw Tamaki standing at the far end panting.

"Lucy?" Tamaki asked tiredly.

"You're Tamaki?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, Mistress Lucy. You've arrived." Shima said appearing. "Shima! Thank you for letting me stay here." Lucy said. "Mistress. This is your older brother, Tamaki." Shima said. "It's nice to meet you Lucy." Tamaki said. "It's great to finally meet you Tamaki." Lucy said bowing.

After the introduction, Shima spoke up.

"I'm sorry to intrude this reuion. But Master Tamaki has to leave now." She informed. "He has to go to school." "Should I go too?" Lucy asked curiously. "You shall start tomorrow. But, you are welcome to go with Master Tamaki if you wish." Shima said.

Lucy nodded as maids took her luggage and brought it to her room upstairs. She and Tamaki got in the limo and left the estate.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends Lucy. But, I must warn you. They are quite a bunch." Tamaki said. "Don't worry. I had my fair share of craziness." Lucy reassured laughing alittle.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, 2 people were waiting for Tamaki. One was blonde with brown eyes named Honey. The other, black hair and eyes named Mori.

"Tama-chan!" Honey said. "Honey-senpai. Good morning." Tamaki said getting out of the limo. "Aww. He's cute." Lucy complimented.

She got out of the limo and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Who's she Tama-chan? I like her." Honey asked. "This is Lucy. She's my long lost younger sister." Tamaki introduced. "Whoa. I didn't know you had a sister. Right, Takashi?" Honey said. Mori just nodded. "Nice to meet you too." Lucy said. "Lucy. These 2 are 3rd years Honey-senpai and his cousin Mori-senapi." Tamaki pointed. "What!? Honey's a 3rd year!?" Lucy asked surprised. "Surprising isn't it?" He asked. "Mori-senpai doesn't talk much." Tamaki whispered. "C'mon! Let's go to the club room!" Honey said smiling. "Alright! Lead the way Honey!" Lucy suggested. "Roger that!" Honey agreed. "C'mon Lucy!"

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Mira and Makarov was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "What is Lisanna?" Natsu replied. "Don't you think the guild is a little too quiet?" Lisanna asked. "Now that ya mention it, I guess." He said. "Have you seen Gramps? Or Mira?" "No." Lisanna replied.

Just then, Mira came down from the 2nd floor.

"Mira!" Lisanna said.

But, when Lisanna and Natsu saw Mira. She looked sad.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked curiously. "It's... nothing." Mira replied.

Then, she walked away.

(Flashback) _"You called Master?" Mira asked. "Mira. I have bad news." Makorov said. "Is it about a guild?" Mira asked again. "No. It's about our own." Makorov replied. "What about our guild?" Mira asked. "Lucy has left Fairy Tail." He said. Mira stayed silent in shock. "She had left yesterday night." Makorov continued. "But why?" Mira continued to ask. "She feels that she needs to move on. That is all." Makorov finished. "Don't tell anyone in the guild. Only you and I know of this."_ (End of Flashback)

"Lucy's been ignored. She's been on her own. No wonder she wanted to leave." Mira thought washing the glasses. "Mira looks really sad, huh?" Lisanna asked. "Something's up." Natsu said.

Then, Erza, Gray and Wendy came over.

"Erza." Natsu said. "We're going to tell Master about the guild's behaviour. It's weird that it's not as noisy in here." She said. "Everybody's just doing small talk in here." Gray added. "It's been like this since this morning." Wendy implied. "We'll come too." Natsu said. "Mira looks really sad since she came down from upstairs." Lisanna said. "Then let's go." Erza said.

**So there you have it! So, Tamaki is Lucy's brother. How do you think Lucy will react to the other hosts? How is Tohru, Yuki and Kyo coming to Ouran? How will Natsu and the others find out about Lucy leaving Fairy Tail? We'll find out in the next few chapters! Bye:)**


	3. THe Host Club and Fruits Basket Appears

**Yes, chapter 3 is here. So finally, Lucy is gonna meet the host club. But you probably know that. So, read on!**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ouran Academy. Lucy, Tamaki, Honey and Mori had made it to the abandon music room.

"So. This is where your club is Tamaki?" Lucy asked. "Yup. The Host Club." Tamaki said proudly.

When the 4 entered the room, 4 more people were waiting inside. Kyoya - a guy with black hair and eyes with glasses - was sitting on one of the couches. The twins - who had orange peach hair and golden-ish eyes - named Hikaru and Kaoru were on the computer. The last was Haruhi - has brown hair and eyes - reading a book. But when Lucy saw Haruhi, she was weirded out.

"Tamaki?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?" Tamaki replied. "Why is that girl wearing a boy's uniform?" Lucy asked pointing at Haruhi.

Everybody froze on the spot. Completely dumbfounded. Hikaru and Kaoru ran to Lucy.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Hikaru said. "Why on earth would you think our little Haruhi is a girl?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi sighed.

"There's 2 reasons." Lucy said. "1. You called her 'your little Haruhi' and 2. She has good skin, hair and eyes. I'm a girl. Do you really think I can't notice how much she cares for her own appearance." The hosts were surprised about how much Lucy saw of Haruhi.

"I'm sorry for butting in but, who exactly are you?" Kyoya asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilla. I am your King's younger sister." She said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATT!" The twins yelled. "Boss! Why didn't you tell us you had a younger sister!?" Kaoru asked. "For all we know she could've been helping you with your host skills." Hikaru complained.

"Well, our Mother took me with her after she left and then we moved somewhere else." Lucy confirmed.

"Gentlemen, starting today we have a new Princess!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi facepalmed and went to Lucy. "Please don't tell anyone of my secret." Haruhi asked. "Only if you keep mine. Since you're a girl." Lucy said. Haruhi leaned in to hear. "I have magic." Lucy whispered slowly. Haruhi nodded, very surprised.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a distant forest. A girl named Tohru was talking with her 2 friends. Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

The 2 were cousins but they didn't get along. But when they got home, they had a surprise.

"WHHAAAAAAAATTT!" They yelled.

"That's right!" Kyo and Yuki's distant relative, Shigure said. "We're moving!"

"Why!" Kyo asked furiously. "Calm down you stupid cat." Yuki said. "You wanna go!?" Kyo shouted. "Calm down." Tohru said.

"It's only temporary. At least a few months. I have some buisness and Mitsuru even got you in the best school over there!" Shigure said excitedly.

"Which school is that?" Tohru asked.

"Ouran Academy!" He replied. "What!?" Tohru shouted.

"You know of the school, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked curiously. "It's a very expensive school. Only rich kids go there. They're really wealthy." Tohru said.

"Great! We have to go to a stupid school for rich kids!" Kyo said sarcastically. "Wait a minute! How were the 3 of us able to get in!"

"All of your grades were an exception." Shigure said. "You're serious!?" She asked shouting.

"But what if we transform?" Yuki asked referring to their curse. "Yeah. Girls already try to hug rat boy over here. What will happen if he transforms?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Like the time Momiji went to your school." Shigure said. "Fine." Kyo said. "Now get packing! We're leaving tomorrow!" Shigure said.

As the 3 left to pack, Tohru was really excited. "I wonder if I'll see her there." She thought. "Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

**So, finally Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure are in the story. Shigure will only be in the story for this chapter. So, how do you think Tohru knows Haruhi? How will the hosts react to it? What will happen in Fairy Tail? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter! Byee!**


	4. Disappearance and Cousins

**Hi! Sorry it took so long for this update. I have a feeling that this chapter is short too. But that's okay. They ****will get long eventually. Wait a minute! What am I babbling about? Read the story!**

* * *

When Team Natsu entered Makarov's office, it felt even dreary in there too.

"Master?" Wendy asked.

Makarov's head appeared from behind a pile of papers and files.

"What is it!?" He asked grumpily. "Gramps. There's something wrong with our guild." Gray said. "What? Is there a fight going on again?" Makarov asked. "It's much worse. There's nothing going on." Erza said.

Makarov fell of his chair, very dumbfounded. He got up and looked at them. Makarov then thought of what Lucy said yesterday evening.

_(Flashback) "Somehow, I feel like I was just a replacement for Lisanna. It's not her and I know you don't think that. But, no one even bothers to say anything to me. I'm sure Fairy Tail will be fine without me." "Does Natsu know?" He asked. "No one other than you knows." She replied. "He'll probably go looking for you." Makarov said. "Natsu's ignore me for months. I bet he won't even notice. Nor will Gray, Erza and Wendy." "Please don't tell." Lucy asked trying to hold back tears. "I only want Mira and you to know." (End of Flashback)_

As Makarov stayed silent thinking, Natsu and Wendy got a scent of chocolate.

"Master? Did Mira come in here earlier?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes. Why?" Makarov asked. "She seems really sad." Lisanna said. "Did something happen?"

"Someone else was in here." Natsu spoke up. "You're right." Wendy agreed. "Though, I don't remember this scent." "It's very faint too." Natsu said. "Someone was here last night."

When Makarov heard that, he sighed sadly.

"Yes. Someone was here last night with me." He finally said.

"Who?" Gray said. "I promised not to say." Makarov replied. "Why not!?" Gray asked again. "All I can say to you is... everybody - except Mira and myself - has pushed someone away from Fairy Tail. That is all." Makarov said.

Then, they were dismissed. Team Natsu left Fairy Tail - since it was way too weird inside - and started strolling around Magnolia.

"Master was acting strange." Erza noted. "You're right. I wonder who was Master referring to." Lisanna said. "He seemed really sad about it." Wendy added. "Ah, who knows. Let him be." Gray said.

Then, they passed Lucy's apartment. There was a sign on the door saying; Apartment for sale.

"Hey! We haven't seen Lucy lately. Why don't we give her a visit?" Erza suggested. "Sure." Natsu replied.

But when they entered her apartment, it was empty.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked. "Where's Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Guys." Erza said. "I found something."

Everybody gathered around where Erza stood and were as shocked as she was. Lucy's apartment was the one on sale.

* * *

Later on, in Japan. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru arrived at Ouran Academy.

"We're really here!" Tohru said happily.

"When you said this place was for rich kids, you weren't kidding!" Kyo said looking at the prestigious school.

"Amazing." Yuki managed to say.

The 3 of them were wearing their school uniforms and stared in awe. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Tohru?"

The 3 friends turned around and Tohru's eyes widened.

"Haruhi?" She asked. "Who the hell is he?" Kyo wondered. "Haruhi!" Tohru said hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. "You know this boy?"

"Boy!?" Tohru asked feeling offended.

Just then, Tamaki and Lucy appeared.

"Haruhi!" Lucy said. "Oh hey Lucy." Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi is female!" Tohru said.

Tamaki froze.

"Tohru. You might wanna keep your voice down. People here think I'm a guy. Except for my friends." Haruhi explained. "Oh okay." Tohru agreed understanding.

"Anyway, Senpai. Lucy. This is Tohru." Haruhi introduced. "Tohru. This is Tamaki Suoh and his younger sister Lucy Suoh." "Nice to meet you Tohru." Tamaki and Lucy said. "Nice to meet you too. These 2 are my friends; Yuki and Kyo Sohma." Tohru introduced. "Hey." Kyo said. "Pleasure meeting you." Yuki said. "Pleasure is ours." Lucy said.

"Are you transferring here?" Tamaki asked. "Yes. It's only temporary." Tohru said. "What's you relationship anyway Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Me and and Haruhi are cousins!" Tohru said. "Excuse me!?" Tamaki asked shouting. "You're my little girl's cousin!" "Little girl?" Tohru asked.

Haruhi and Lucy just shook their heads.

Later on, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo visited the host club. It was filled with girls. Lucy was there too but, she just sat down drinking tea. Some girls went to talk with Yuki and Tamaki was amazed. The girls were treating Yuki as if he was Tamaki. Yuki was also the Prince type. Though, Kyo was more of the bad boy type. He just sat on the couch being lazy and started to sleep. Tohru sat next to Lucy. Since she couldn't blow Haruhi's secret.

"Hey Lucy?" Tohru asked. "Yeah?" Lucy replied. "Haruhi told me you came from the country of Fiore. Is that true?" Tohru asked curiously. "Yeah. Why?" Lucy asked confirming. "They say Fiore is famous for magic." She said. "It's true actually. I'm a celestial spirit mage." Lucy revealed. "But keep it a secret for now." "Can you show me!?" Tohru asked with lights in her eyes.

Before Lucy could react, Loke appeared by her side.

"Hey Lucy." He said.

Lucy smiled weirdly and introduced Loke.

"This is Leo the Lion. I call him Loke. He comes here on his own when I don't even summon him." Lucy explained. "Oh wow." Tohru said amazed.

Then, Yuki and Kyo came. When Loke and Kyo looked at each other, they just stared.

"So Lucy..." Loke started. "Don't just stare at me then turn around!" Kyo shouted.

Loke ignored him.

"Where are we anyway?" Loke asked. "Oh yeah. I didn't tell you guys yet." Lucy said.

Loke looked down to see Lucy's mark gone.

"Where's your guild mark?" He asked. "I... left Fairy Tail." Lucy revealed. "What!? Why!?" Loke asked. "Because... my role is done there." Lucy replied sadly.

She started shakng and Loke left it alone.

"Hey buddy! Come over here!" Kyo shouted. "Calm down Kyo!" Tohru said. "Yes. You should calm down you stupid cat." Yuki added.

Kyo snapped.

"You wanna go ya damn rat!?" Kyo shouted. "Sure. Let's go outside." Yuki agreed.

"Whoa. Those 2 are like Natsu and Gray, huh?" Loke commented.

Lucy looked at the 2 argue with Tohru in the middle. It reminded her of when Natsu and Gray would fight and Lucy would try to calm them down.

"You're right." Lucy agreed. "Hey Loke?" "Yes. What is it?" Loke asked. "Give this to Master." Lucy said handing an envelope to him. "Tell him it's for Team Natsu." Lucy said.

"What if Natsu and the gang ask for answers?" Loke asked. "Ignore them. I'm done with Fairy Tail." Lucy replied.

Then, Loke disappeared.

* * *

**So there ya have it! Chapter 4 is up. The hosts met Tohru, Yuki and Kyo finally. Btw, I just finished all the final drafts for this story! Yes! So, how does Team Natsu react to Lucy leaving? What is written in the letter? What is the host club and the others do next? All in the next chapter, Byee;)**


	5. Loke vs Kyo

**Hi! Here's the first filler of the story. I'd like to thank ToughCookie for this idea. I'm happy I can write again. So, without further interruptions, here's chapter (filler) 7!XD BTW, this is before Loke left at the end of chapter 4.**

* * *

_In the afternoon..._

The hosts were opened for buisness as usual and the hosts were doing their thing while Lucy, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were eating cake at a different table from the rest. It was an actually normal day. Which is pretty weird to the 3 heroines. Nothing was ever normal. But things were starting to happen soon.

"Hey Lucy." Loke said coming from behind, unoticed by anyone else.

"Hey Loke! What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Just visiting." Loke replied. Then, Loke caught site of the other 3, mainly Kyo. "Oh, it's Tohru, Yuki and Cat Boy."

"What'cha call me!?" Kyo asked angrily.

"What? It's true, right?" Loke asked in a calm manner. "Loke." Lucy said nervously.

"Yes. I agree too. Such a stupid cat." Yuki said. "Yuki!" Tohru spoke up.

"Why is everyone against me!?" Kyo asked confused.

"Um... we're not against you." Lucy and Tohru thought.

"Loke. Don't be like Natsu and start picking fights with Kyo." Lucy tried reasoning.

"Kyo. Don't pick fights when there are alot of other people here." Tohru reasoned too.

But, it was no use. Loke and Kyo were exchanging evil glares at each other of rivalry.

"And thus, another Gray and Natsu was born." Lucy thought while crying mentally.

"Let's take this outside." Kyo suggested. "Fine with me." Loke agreed.

"Should we go with them too?" Tohru asked. "We better. Or else the school may fall apart." Lucy replied. "I''m coming too, obviously." Yuki spoke up.

* * *

Later on, the Host Club closed and everybody came to watch Loke and Kyo's battle. Thee hosts, Lucy, Tohru and Yuki watched quietly as Kyo and LLoke got ready to brawl.

"On my mark! You guys can start, okay!" Honey said looking at the both of them.

The 2 gguys nodded.

"Ready! Set! GO!"" Honey said.

Kyo mmade the first move by trying to punch Loke in the face. But Loke swiftly dodged the attack and kicked Kyo in the back without moving his hands. "What the-!?" Kyo asked.

"Whoa." Everybody - but Lucy - said.

"Loke. You better not use magic infront of them yet. Or I'm gonna have to explain everything earlier than expected." Lucy thought. She narrowed her eyes in seriousness and worry. Tohru and Haruhi noticed and understood already about Lucy have magic.

As Kyo tried to pull off many combos as possible at Loke, Loke would just dodge each attack. As if it was nothing. "Whoa. Loke has really good reflexes, huh Takashi?" Honey commented.

Mori just nodded.

Suddenly - before Kyo even noticed - Loke dodged quickly aand hit Kyo again. This time, Loke kneed Kyo in the gut.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted. "Loke!" Lucy said annoyed.

The 2 ignored them and continued to fight.

"Those 2 are equally matched." Kyoya noted.

"Yeah. Loke has alot of fight in him." Lucy spoke up. "He may hide it alot. But, Loke's been thhrough alot. He's suffered because of it."

"Just like Kyo." Tohru said.

"Maybe. Loke can sense things. He can sometimes tell what a person is like by just the slightest of contact. Like when both of them did that little staring contest." Lucy implied. "He probably sensed Kyo was like one of our old friends. That's why he treated him ike that."

The others turned back to the 2 boys. They were still fighting each other fiercely. Dodging and charging at each others attacks. Until suddenly, Loke got pushed away. A big cloud of smoke came and everybody coughed as it faded away. Instead, Loke was on the ground. Getting beat up by a girl with the same length hair as Lucy and the same color as Tohru and Haruhi. Kyo stiffened in place as Yuki and Tohru giggled alittle.

"How dare you hurt my beloved Kyo!" She said.

The girl pounded Loke and everybpdy - except Tohru, Yuki and Kyo - just left their mouths wide open.

"Uh... Tohru? Who's the crazy girl?" Hikaru and Koaru asked.

"She's Kagura Sohma. She's Kyo and Yuki's cousin." Tohru replied with a smile.

After Kagura was done with Loke, Virgo appeared without notice.

"Princess. I'm here to pick up, big brother." Virgo said bowing. "Oh! Hello Virgo." Lucy greeted.

"Lucy? Who is she?" Tamaki asked.

Lucy twitched alittle and decided to go with Virgo's flow.

"This is Loke's half-sister, Virgo." Lucy lied.

"I'm sorry for any trouble big brother has done." Virgo said like a robot.

"Nah. It's fine." Haruhi said. Then, Loke regained his strength from Kagura's pounding.

"Ah Virgo. Thanks for the trouble." Loke said sarcastically.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asked. "Punishment!?" The hosts, Tohru and Yuki asked.

"No. She asks it. I never do that." Lucy confirmed. They all relaxed.

"Hey! We're not finished!" Kyo shouted pissed off. "And where do you think ypur going, Kyo?" Kagura asked scary like.

Kyo froze on the spot.

"I COME ALL THE WAY TO GET RID OF THE PERSON HURTING YOU AND YOU JUST IGNORE ME!? HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN!?" Kagura shouted while hitting Kyo rapidly.

"Uh..." Tamaki and the twins said slowly.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. Both nodded.

Suddenly, Loke lifted Kagura with one hand holding her bag. "Hey! Let go of me!" Kagura shouted.

Everybody ignored and watched.

"So you're gonna finish our fight?" Kyo asked wiping his sweat away. "Nah. I got all I needed to know." Loke replied.

"What the jeck does that mean!?" Kyo asked.

Loke grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled him up. "Hey Lucy. I'm gonna rest up a bit at home." Loke said. He then turned to Kyo. "We're friends now. Be sure to up your game the next time we meet."

Kyo just stood slightly wide-eyed.

"See ya." Loke put Kagura down and both Loke and Virgo left. When they were out of sight, went back to the celestial world.

"Good for Kyo." Tohru and Kagura said.

"Man. Both of you could be twins like us." Hikaru said. "Your right Hikaru. If Tohru had shorter hair and Kagura wasn't so... brutal." Kaoru said.

"True." Yuki and Haruhi agreed.

"Well. That's that." Tamaki said stretching his arms. "Let's go." Kyoya added adjusting his glasses. "Okay." Lucy said. "Wait for us." Honey said as Mori followed. "I'm coming too." Haruhi said. "C'mon Kyo." Tohru said following Haruhi. "You got a friend. Let's go inside and eat." Yuki said.

Kyo followed without saying a word."Friends, huh?" He thought.

* * *

**So, that's that! Kyo and Loke fought and now Loke says they're friends. Isn't that sweet. So if you're wondering about Kagura. She said goddbye to Tohru, Yuki and Kyo then went back to the Sohma estate. So, good news! I got my phone back and while I was working on the chapter too. So this is just going to be 1 filler. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. Byee!**


	6. Fairy Tail's Mystery

**Hello fellow readers! I'm back once again and here comes the main chapters. I'm so glad I got my phone back earlier than expected. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. I'm gonna upload tomorrow opefully and I hope to finish this story soon. So get on with it and start reading!**

* * *

"Gramps! What happened to Lucy!?" Natsu yelled across the guild.

Makarov looked at him. Fire burned through Natsu's eyes.

"So you finally decided to noticed, eh?" Makarov said.

The rest of the guild listened.

"Master. Are you going to tell?" Mira asked.

"Mira. You knew?" Lisanna asked.

Mira didn't reply to her.

"Master. We saw Lucy's apartment empty. All her belongings, gone." Erza said.

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't been in the guild lately." Levy said. "No wonder the guild's been quiet." Gajeel said. "Princess ain't here."

"She was the one in your office 2 nights ago, wasn't she?" Wendy said. "That's who you were talking about! It was Luce!" Gray added.

"Lucy hasn't been here for months. Do you think she's on vacation?" Cana asked.

"YOU FOOLS!" Makarov yelled.

The guild shook as everyone kept their balance.

"Lucy's only been gone for 3 days. For months is completely out of the question!"

"Then, where'd she go?" Cana asked. "Yeah Master. Tell us." Levy pleaded.

"You have no right to know! This is one act I will not forgive! This guild is supposed to act as one big family! Where everybody interacts with each other! But now, it's broken!" Makarov scolded.

He stopped and left for his office. Mira followed behind him and looked at everyone sadly.

"Figure it out." She said coldly.

After the door to his office closed, everybody was scared.

"I've never seen Master so scary." Levy said. "Not even during the Phantom War was he that scary." Gajeel added. "What happened to Lucy?" Cana thought.

"Gramps is hiding the truth and I bet ya that Luce's a part of it." Natsu said angrily.

"Whoa. Did I come at a bad time?" A voice asked.

Team Natsu - and everbody else - turned to see Loke.

"Yo." He said casually.

"Loke! What're you doing here!?" Erza asked.

"Some buisness. It doesn't concern you though." Loke replied.

As Loke made his way, Natsu grabbed his shoulder.

"Where's Luce?" He asked seriously.

"Why would I tell you that? She certainly did mention that she was done with Fairy Tail." Loke responded coldly.

Loke pulled away and headed for Makarov's office.

"Luce... is done with Fairy Tail?" He asked.

When Loke entered the office, Mira looked shocked.

"Loke!?" She asked. "Is Lucy with you?" Makarov asked.

"Nah. I came here on my own." Loke responded.

"What do you need?" Mira asked.

"I just wanted to see how the guild was acting up since Lucy left." Loke said. "Oh and here."

Loke handed something to Mira.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A letter. From Lucy." Loke said.

They both twitched.

"Give it to Natsu for me, will ya? Thanks." Loke faded and left Fairy Tail.

* * *

He appeared again, infront of Lucy.

"Did you give it to Master?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Loke replied. "I gotta say. Natsu seems curious to know where you are."

"So, now he notices I'm gone?" Lucy asked.

"I even heard someone say you were on vacation for months." Loke said laughing.

"Well, I hope that I can now rest easy." Lucy said eating a cookie at her table.

"See ya then." Loke said. Then went back to the celestial world.

"Lucy?" Tohru asked curiously. "Are you okay Lucy?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

"Tamaki?" One of the girls asked.

"What is it Princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Who are those 2 girls and boy over there?" She asked. "They don't seem to be guests or part of the host club."

"Oh." Tamaki said. "The blonde is my little sister Lucy."

"Sister!?" The other girls around Tamaki asked shocked.

"That's right. But don't worry. You're my dear flower." Tamaki reassured in a 'loveable' way.

The girls squealed happily.

"What about the other girl?" Another asked.

"She's our very own Haruhi's cousin. Tohru!" Tamaki said.

"Really?" "Haruhi's cousin?" "So she's also a commoner?" The girls asked.

But then, they saw Tohru laughing with Yuki.

"What is she to Yuki? How come they're so close?" Some 'Yuki fangirls' asked.

"They're just friends." Tamaki answered.

Tohru, Lucy, Yuki and Kyo looked over and saw Tamaki.

"Doesn't Tamaki act like Shigure and Ayame?" Tohru asked.

"I guess." Kyo replied. "In my opinion he's much more better than Ayame." Yuki said.

Lucy just laughed. She got up from her chair but stumbled. Lucy fell over Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh no!" Tohru thought.

But, Yuki or Kyo didn't transform.

"Thanks for breaking my fall guys." Lucy said getting up.

Kyo and Yuki were astonished.

"Well, I'm going to get more cake. Be right back." Lucy said.

Tohru helped the 2 boys up and they were very confused.

"You guys should've transformed." Tohru said. "Then, why didn't we?" Yuki asked. "There's something up with her." Kyo said.

"Could it be it has something to do with Lucy having magic?" Tohru wondered. "Oh well then."

* * *

**So there you have it. The real chapter 6 is now up. Again, I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. Don't worry. The ending of this story will be longer. Hopefully. Please review and follow this story and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byee!**


	7. Truth

**Hi! SeiraKazumi is back! I told you all that I'll be back with a another chapter in a week. So, as you can see by the title. It has something to do with truth. Guess before you read. Anyway, my fellow readers, get reading!**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail. The door of Makarov's office opened with a big loud slam. Everybody and turned to him. Makarov showed the letter in his hand. Mira stood next him. "I have here in my hand a letter! From Lucy." He said. "Luce!?" Natsu thought.

_'Dear Team Natsu,  
_

_I wonder if you've noticed I'm gone. I have left Fairy Tail. I'm in a different country. A country that isn't well aware of magic. There's no point in looking for me. You've ignored me 4 months now. You can ignore a little longer. I wonder why. Why did everybody stop talking to me? Not even saying hi. Not even inviting me to missions. It's been hurting me. But who cares. You all certainly didn't. I've found a new family. So Master and Mira, they don't have worry about me. They only have to worry about everybody else. I'm not coming back anytime soon. But, I wonder if you guys - or anyone else - will even care._

_ From, Lucy'_

Everybody was shocked at what the letter said. They all felt guilty of Lucy leaving. Mainly, Team Natsu. Wendy was crying. She didn't mean to hurt Lucy. But she did. Erza and Gray just stood there. Lisanna was covering her mouth shaking. While Natsu, felt the most guilt.

"Gramps." Natsu spoke up.

Everybody turned to Natsu.

"Let us look for Luce." "Please Master. We need to make amends of what happened to Lucy." Erza said. "Can we?" Wendy asked. "We have to take responsibility." Gray said.

"I guess, we - all of us - just wanted to spend time with Lisanna. We forgot about Lucy." Levy said. "We didn't mean to ignore her." Cana said. "Even I want my love rival to come back here!" Juvia said. "Princess made things interesting here. We need her here in Fairy Tail." Gajeel said.

"Who says they want Luce back!?" Natsu asked pumping his fist in the air high.

"Aye sir!" Happy said. "I'll try to help as well." Carla added.

Everybody started cheering and Mira smiled as she looked at Makarov.

"That's the guild I remember!" Mira cheered.

"Very well! Team Natsu! Go bring back our beloved member!" Makarov said.

"Let's go!" Team Natsu said together.

"I'll just stay here." Lisanna said. "Only you can bring her back."

"You can count on it." Natsu said.

"Hey!" Levy called. "Lucy said she was going to a country not aware of magic! The only one close by is the country Japan! Be careful using your abilities there!"

"Alright Levy!" Wendy said.

Then, Team Natsu left to look.

* * *

Back with the Host Club, the hosts, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were invited to go to the beach. It belonged to Kyoya's family. So it was their's alone.

Naturally, Haruhi didn't wear a bathing suit. Unlike Lucy or Tohru.

Lucy wore her white bikini with some pink flowers. Tohru wore a one-piece that was blue with a skirt attached.

"Haruhi? Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?" Tohru asked. "I just don't feel like it." Haruhi replied. "Aw come on!" Lucy complained. "Let loose! Have some fun!" "Sorry Lucy." Haruhi said. "Okay then. Your loss." Lucy said leaving her. "I'll stay here with you if you want." Tohru said. "Nah. I wouldn't want to rain on your fun." Haruhi said refusing. "Okay." Tohru said.

"Hey Lucy." Hikaru said. "Why are you wearing a belt with a whip around your waist?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh oh." Lucy thought.

"Well, back where I lived before. There were some pretty weird creratures in the waters. So, it's become a habit that I bring it with me all the time." Lucy said.

"Oh." They both said. "So do you wanna play volleyball with us and Boss?" Hikaru asked. "Sure." Lucy agreed.

"Takashi!" Honey shouted. "Why don't we buy some popsicles after we go swimming?" "Sure." Mori said.

"Everybody seems to be having fun." Kyoya remarked.

"Uh... Why don't ya tell me something." Kyo said. "Why the hell are we holding cameras!?"

Yuki stood near Kyo, taking pictures of all the hosts. "Didn't you hear him? We need to take pictures of the hosts to finish picture books, you stupid cat." Yuki reminded.

"But why the heck am I helping?" Kyo asked. "It's not like you have anything better to do." Yuki said. "Unless, you wanted to go in the water to catch fish, Mr. Cat."

Kyo got pissed with the cat comment. "I dare you to say that again!" Kyo shouted. "Mr. Cat." Yuki said slowly.

"That's it ya damn rat! Let's go!" Kyo said.

He and Yuki placed the cameras down and started to fight. Tohru, Haruhi, Honey and Mori then came.

"Whoa. They fight as good as you guys." Haruhi said reffering to Honey and Mori as she watched Kyo and Yuki fight.

"Yeah. They always fight like that. Even back home." Tohru said.

"They look like you when you fight sometimes, don't they Takashi?" Honey said smiling. Mori just nodded.

Later on, with the twins, Tamaki and Lucy. They were having an intense match of a volleyball game.

"Lucy!" Tamaki said bumping the ball. "Got it!" Lucy said.

She jumped above the net and Lucy smacked it to the ground. Gaining a point for her and Tamaki.

"No fair!" Kaoru said. "What's your secret, Lucy?" Hikaru asked sitting on sand. "Not telling." Lucy said winking.

Suddenly, the 4 heard a splash and water started raining down on the entire beach.

"That's weird." Yuki said suddenly stopping. "Yeah. There's not supposed to be any rain today." Kyo said stopping too.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Everybody heard Lucy yell.

They went to them and saw Lucy looking to the sky. Then, they understood. A fish - that looked like a piranha - and had wings floated above them.

"Whoa! That's a big fish!" Honey said. "Can we eat it?" "I recommend you don't, Honey." Lucy said.

She remembered eating a fish like that with Happy and Natsu.

"I've done a job for capturing one of those and ate one as a reward. It gave me food poisoning for weeks!"

"What!?" Tamaki asked very shocked.

"Everybody take cover! I'm calling my secret police!" Kyoya said.

"There's no time." Lucy thought.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo! Let's go!" Haruhi said. "Right." The 3 friends replied. "Kaoru! Boss! Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! Come on!" Hikaru said.

"I'm gonna have to do it." Lucy thought.

So without hesitation, Lucy took out Aquarius' key. She placed it in the water and it started to glow. Kyoya hang up his phone and the others turned around.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" She chanted.

Then, a mermaid dressed in blue with blue hair and a golden urn appeared from the shallowed water.

"What the heck Lucy!?" Aquarius scolded. "I was in a middle of a date!"

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized.

"At least you summoned me in an actual pool of water! Not a puddle!" Aquarius said.

"Moving along." Lucy said.

"Unbelievable!" The twins, Tamaki, Honey and Kyo shouted dumbfounded.

"Aquarius! If you wanna blame anyone! Blame that Hakesana fish!" Lucy pointed. "DAMN YOU!" Aquarius yelled angrily.

The fish fell and Aquarius disappeared.

"Now." Lucy thought. "Lucy!" Tamaki shouted.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy chanted again.

"I'm here Miss. Lucy! I must say your body is moo-licious!" Taurus said. "We don't have time for this!" Lucy yelled. "Get him Taurus!" "You got it Miss. Lucy! Moo!" Taurus said.

"Where's Haru when ya need him!?" Kyo said trying to hold in a laugh. Taurus slashed at the fish and is disappeared into bits.

"Nice one Taurus!" Lucy cheered. "Can I now get a s-moo-ch from you Miss. Lucy?" Taurus asked with hearts in his eyes.

Lucy face-palmed. Then, Tamaki came and swung a bat. Sending Taurus back to the spirit world.

"You better stop harassing my little sister!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi sighed while face-palming too. "Wow." Haruhi heard.

Lucy, Haruhi and Tamaki turned to see everyone - even Kyoya and except Tohru - very surprised. Hikaru and Kaoru fell over. Kyoya was frozen on the spot. Honey was very astonished. Mori just stood in his place. Kyo was in his battle stance. Yuki just stood wide-eyed. Tohru just looked at the others scratching back of her head.

"What... was that?" Kyo asked.

"Um... Magic." The 3 girls said.

"You 2 knew!?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked getting back up.

The 2 cousins laughed weirdly.

"Why don't we return back to the Suoh estate and I'll explain everything." Lucy suggested.

Everyone agreed and prepared to leave.

* * *

**So there you have it. Lucy's letter revealed everything to Fairy Tail and the hosts, Yuki and Kyo found out about Lucy having powers. I think this is the longest chapter so far. Be grateful! What will happen next? How will Lucy explain everything? Everything in the next chapter! Byee:)**


	8. Explanation

**Hi! Welcome back to Fairy Hosts Basket! I updated early. YAY! So this chapter is pretty obvious by the title. You can already guess what's going down. But what am I babbling about again! Get reading! BTW, thank 7/11 by Beyoncé, kay? It somehow made me want to update today. **

* * *

Back with Team Natsu. They were all on a boat that was heading for Japan. Everyone was having a fine time. That is, all except Natsu of course. He was knocked out by Erza and was now fast asleep.

"So..." Gray said. "Where should we start looking?"

"I don't know. My sense of smell is not as great as Natsu." Wendy said.

"Are you sure she was on this boat Carla?" Erza asked. "Yes." Carla replied. "I sensed her presence here." "Good." Happy said.

Silence took over the room again. Until Happy spoke up.

"I can't believe we never noticed Lucy." He said.

No one said a single word.

"Lucy was alone for months and we never noticed. It really hurts me. The guilt I feel now."

"You're not the only one feeling guilt." Gray said. "We all do." "Yes. Levy. Gajeel. Juvia. Cana. We all feel guilt. Our guild needs to fix all of this." Erza said.

Wendy clasped her hands together. "But what if Lucy... doesn't come back?" She asked.

"Don't think like that Wendy." Carla said. "We must believe. That Lucy will listen to us." "Besides. Who will this half pint have to get him food when he's broke?" Gray said looking at Natsu. "You're right." Erza agreed smiling.

Then, they heard the bell. 10 minutes until they reach Japan.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Suoh estate. Everybody gathered in Lucy's room. Waiting for her explanation for everything.

"Fiore. That's where I'm from. A place where everybody has magic. I'm a celestial mage. Remember Loke? He's a celestial spirit. Leo the Lion." Lucy said. "I belonged to the most powerful guild, Fairy Tail. A place where everything was never boring. Much like your host club. But, I left Fairy Tail."

"Why did you leave?" Yuki asked.

"I had to sort out my feelings. I wanted a little break. Not that it mattered." Lucy said.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

"My role in Fairy Tail was done. No one bothered to say anything at all to me. I loved it there. They all were my family. But some family members, get forgotten too." Lucy replied.

Tohru and Yuki turned to Kyo.

"What else?" Kyo asked.

Lucy didn't respond at first. Then, she spoke up.

"I was a replacement." She said.

Tamaki felt a hard pain in his chest.

"A member - that everyone thought was gone - was found. After that, I was ignored. For 4 months straight." Lucy said.

"Lucy." Honey said.

He started crying and hugged her.

"4 months. That must've been lonely." Kyoya noted.

"Yeah. It was. But I managed to move on." Lucy replied. "Besides. I was lonely for most of my childhood. So I'm use to it. Mother died and Father never payed attention to me."

Tohru and Haruhi felt sorry for Lucy because they felt the same kind of pain she did.

"Anyway, I shouldn't get you involved with guild problems. You all should be going home. It's getting late." Lucy said.

Everyone knew that she was forcing herself. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru had a good idea.

"Who said anything about leaving?" They said together. "Huh?" Everybody asked. "We're having a sleepover!" They announced.

"Oh. That's great idea. Right Yuki? Kyo?" Tohru asked winking at them. "Sure. It'll be fun." Yuki said. "Whatever! As long as I don't share room with this damn rat." Kyo said.

"We wouldn't mind! We hadn't had a sleepover in awhile. Right, Takashi?" Honey said. "Yeah." Mori replied. "This'll be interesting." Kyoya said.

"Then it's settled. We're having a sleepover!" Tamaki said dramatically.

Everyone turned to Haruhi and Lucy.

"Fine with me." Haruhi said casting a smile and winking at Lucy.

She glanced at Lucy and smiled. Lucy - looking at everyone - smiled too.

"Great." She said.

Everyone smiled too.

* * *

Back at the Harbor of Japan, Team Natsu had arrived. Natsu - feeling alive again - stared into the distance.

"We're coming for ya, Luce." He thought very determined.

* * *

**I feel so bad! This is a short chapter again. I'm sorry guys! Please don't tell me in the reviews 'Make longer chapters!' But at least you got something today, okay!? But moving along. Team Natsu has finally arrived. How will they react to the host club, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo? In my opinion, Natsu and Kyo could be like brothers. (Don't judge me!) What will happen when Natsu tries to bring Lucy back? All will be revealed in the next 2 chapters. We're close to the end guys. After those 2 chapters comes the epilogue and that's it. I don't think there will be a sequel to this. But anyway, my next fanfic will be an Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. For those who don't know What Fushigi Yuugi is I'll explain in the 2nd chapter of that story. Whoops! TOOO long of an Author's Note. Sorry. Anyway, I'll see you... in the next chapter! Byee!:)**


	9. Finding Lucy Suoh

**Hi! I'm back for chapter... 9, I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Afterward, the hosts left. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo stayed behind.

"Is there something else you want to ask me?" Lucy asked as if reading their minds. "

Well." Tohru said.

Kyo tripped Tohru and she fell on Yuki. Causing a cloud of smoke to appear. Lucy waved the smoke away and saw - in replace of Yuki - a rat was in his place.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" Tohru said.

Lucy just stared at the rat.

"Yuki?" Lucy asked amazed. Yuki - the rat - sighed.

"Yes." "Then Kyo must be..." Lucy said thinking. He reminded Lucy of Loke. "A cat!"

"How'd ya figure that out!?" Kyo asked.

"Cause you look like Loke." Lucy replied giggling. "That lion guy?" Kyo asked. She nodded.

Then Lucy realized something.

"If you transform when Tohru hugged you? How come you didn't when I fell on you too?" Lucy asked.

"We thought you knew that answer." Yuki said.

Lucy bent down to get a book in her bag.

"What's that for?" Tohru asked.

"I bought this for myself from Fiore. It's a magic book. Ask it something and it will reveal any information." Lucy said.

She opened the book and Tohru spoke.

"How come Yuki and Kyo didn't transform when Lucy hugged the both of them?" She asked.

The book glew and writing appeared on it's blank page.

"Well, it says here that you guys are under a curse right?" Lucy asked.

The 2 nodded.

"Well, the curse happens when you hug the opposite gender or go under a great deal of stress." "We already know that." Kyo said. "There's more." Lucy said.

"What?" The 3 asked.

"Since magic is running through my veins - and a curse is made through magic - you guys won't transform by me. Only normal human beings." Lucy explained.

The 3 looked at each other. Then, to Lucy.

"How do we break the curse?" Yuki asked.

"That will take awhile. But to sum it up. You just have to find people who believe in you and accept you for who you are. You must also face your fears and never worry what people might think." Lucy said.

Tohru glanced at the 2 Sohma's and nodded. Kyo and Yuki turned to Tohru and saw she believed in them both.

"Thanks... Lucy." Kyo said.

"Your welcome." Lucy replied. "I just hope that you'll be free of your curse one day." "Me too." Tohru agreed.

Then, the 4 left to eat dinner with the others.

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu had followed Lucy's scent to the beach.

"Are you sure this is where Luce's scent led to?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. It's all around this beach." Natsu said. "I agree. I can sense her magic in the air." Wendy added too.

"But this place looks more like a vacation home." Erza said.

"She's right. No one comes here unless during the summer." Carla agreed.

"Then, why is her scent strongest here?" Happy asked.

"Let's follow the scent from here and see if we can find her." Erza said.

Everyone nodded and set off.

"Luce. I'm gonna bring ya back whatever it takes." Natsu thought with his gameface on.

"We should leave. This isn't our property and we shouldn't even be here." Gray suggested. "I agree. Let's leave." Erza said.

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla nodded. The 2 exceeds lifted Natsu and Wendy in the air. While Erza changed her armor to ones with wings and Gray made a motorcycle of ice.

"Hey Natsu! Where's the scent headed now!?" Gray shouted.

"Just follow us, Ice Stripper!" Natsu shouted back. "What you call me, Ash-For-Brains!?" Gray shouted again. "You wanna go!?" Natsu shouted too.

"Knock it off the both of you!" Erza ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Both replied.

Wendy, Happy and Carla laughed.

"I hope Lucy forgives us." Wendy said aloud. "I hope so too Wendy." Happy said. "Of course she will." Natsu said.

"How do you know for sure?" Carla asked.

"Because she's a Fairy Tail wizard and she's our friend." Natsu said. "That right." Gray agreed. "No matter what happens. Once in the Fairy Tail guild, always in the Fairy Tail guild." Erza said.

Soon, they arrived at their location. At the Suoh estate, as everyone began to leave for Ouran Academy inside a limousine.

* * *

**I'm SOO ashamed! This chapter is short again! What the heck is wrong with me!? I'm also sorry I didn't update yesterday. I decided that I'll make 2 stories at the same time after I finish this one. One is called; Kagome and Miaka. While the other one is; The Fairy's Mermaid. I hope you'll like it and I'll see you in the next chapter! Byee!**


	10. Finding Lucy Suoh pt 2

**Hello dear readers! Here's chapter 10! So, I dare you all to guess what's gonna happen in this chapter before you read. How's Natsu gonna react to Lucy's new friends? What's she gonna do when Team Natsu tries to bring her back to Fairy Tail? Find out... now!**

* * *

That morning, everybody awoke and ate breakfast. They all talked casually and got ready to head for Ouran Academy. Everyone got in the limo one by one. Team Natsu was watching each of them get in. But Lucy didn't appear. Kyo and Tamaki were the last one there. Both turned around.

"Hey Lucy! Hurry it up!" Kyo called.

"We'll be late Lucy!" Tamaki added.

"Coming!" Lucy said.

She came out the door and Team Natsu was shocked. Erza covered Natsu's mouth. Lucy wore her uniform for Ouran and panted heavily.

"Sorry." Lucy said smiling.

"What the heck is Lucy wearing!?" Natsu thought.

"Whatever. C'mon." Kyo said.

He got in the limo and Lucy followed after him since Tamaki let her go in first.

"Heehee." Lucy laughed.

Then, she kissed him on the cheek. Natsu - at this point - was on fire. He wanted to fight Tamaki.

"Who the heck is that guy!?" Natsu thought in jealously.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Carla whispered. "You got that right." Happy whispered back.

Wendy just giggled.

The limo drove away and Erza let go of the angered Natsu.

"When I get my hands on that guy I'm gonna beat him to the ground!" Natsu shouted.

"Will ya calm down, Flame Brain?" Gray asked.

"You wanna go, Ice Princess!?" Natsu challenged.

"Sure! Come on!" Gray said.

"Please. Both of you cut it out." Wendy said.

Then, Erza pounded both of their heads. "Cut it out now the both of you." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Both said together.

"Now Natsu, you can't just beat the boy to a pulp. Lucy might get angry at you. Then, won't come back." Erza reasoned.

"She's right Natsu. For all we know, that could be some one important to Lucy or something." Wendy agreed.

"So then, what's the plan?" Gray asked.

"Once you put on some clothes, first." Carla said. "What the-!?" Gray shouted.

"Though, it's hard to believe Lucy would be wearing that dress with a smile on her face." Wendy laughed.

"Yeah. She's not even wearing her belt with her gate keys or her whip." Happy added.

"Come on. Let's catch up with the limousine and find Lucy." Erza suggested. "Right." The others replied.

* * *

Finally, everyone arrived at Ouran. They headed for classes then, to the club room.

"Sorry I'm late." Haruhi said. "No worries. We all just got here too." Tohru said.

As everyone prepared for the club to open, the twins spotted Team Natsu.

"Hey Hikaru? You see those guys too right?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded.

"What noobs. Trying to hide when people from the second floor can see them so clearly."

"Wait. Is that a blue cat on that guy's head?" Hikaru asked seeing Happy on Natsu's head. "The cat is also on 2 legs."

"That's just weird." Kaoru said.

Then Happy opened his wings. Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked and hid behind Mori.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"A cat was flying!" The twins cried.

"A cat?" Yuki asked.

"C'mon you 2. There's no such thing as a cat flying." Tamaki said.

"Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Honey asked. "True." Mori agreed.

The twins looked at the window again only to see Happy's face pressed against the glass. "There!" They both screamed.

Kyoya looked over in a calm manner and saw Happy with wings too. "So you were right." He said.

"Of course we were!" The 2 said.

Tohru looked over along with Yuki and Kyo.

"Wow. It would be cute if it wasn't pressing it's face against the window." Tohru said.

"Interesting." Yuki thought.

"What kind of cat is that?" Kyo thought.

Tamaki and Lucy looked over the window and Happy started crying. Lucy just stared for a moment then realized it was Happy crying.

"Happy!?" Lucy shouted.

"You know that thing, Lucy!?" Haruhi asked surprised.

Lucy nodded in response. She went to the window and opened it. Then, Happy dashed inside hugging Lucy happily. Making Lucy fall to the ground.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy cried.

"The cat spoke!" Tamaki shouted scared. "Way to state the obvious." Kyoya said.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Honey asked.

"I'm fine Honey." Lucy reassured.

"It is cute!" Tohru cheered.

"Anyway, Happy. What are you doing here!? How did you even find me!?" Lucy asked.

"Levy helped us." Happy replied softly. "'Us'?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Natsu's here too." Happy responded.

"WHAT!?" Lucy asked yelling. "Not only him. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla. We're all here." Happy added.

"No! They can't find me here." Lucy said.

Everyone glanced at each other, recalling why Lucy left Fairy Tail in the first place.

"Um... kinda too late." Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

Suddenly, the doors flew wide open. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted barging inside.

"I told Natsu that you were in here already." Happy said. "You what!?" Lucy asked shouting.

"Hey Ash-for-Brains! Don't go barging in!" Gray scolded without his clothes only in his boxers.

"Waaahh!" Tohru shouted while turning the other way.

"That's normal." Lucy said.

"What do you mean 'normal'!?" The twins asked.

"Well excuse me, Ice Stripper!" Natsu said.

"You wanna fight?" Gray asked. "Let's go for it." Natsu replied very angrily.

Then, Erza walked in with Wendy and Carla.

"Why do I feel like I've seen this before?" Tohru asked aloud.

Haruhi face-palmed at her question. While, Honey and Mori looked at Yuki and Kyo in a weird way.

"Gray! You forgot your clothes!" Erza said.

"How'd that happen!?" Gray asked.

"Why are so many people coming!?" Tamaki asked worriedly as he panicked.

"Senpai. I think you need to calm down." Haruhi said. Tamaki then started to sway. Then, Wendy saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" She said hugging her. Lucy pulled Wendy off of her and the hosts, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Happy and Carla watched.

"I'm glad Lucy's here and all but, what's she doing?" Erza wondered staying in her place.

Natsu and Gray didn't notice Lucy right beside them as they argued. But Lucy was going to make them quiet.

"Lucy Kick!" She shouted kicking the 2 wizards on the hips making them fall. That's when Gray and Natsu stopped their terrible argument. "Remind us to never get on her bad side." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to Honey and Mori as they nodded.

"Luce?" They both asked.

"What're you 2 idiots doing here?" Lucy asked with a very scary face.

Natsu got up and was about to hug her until she placed the back of her right hand infront his face. Her guild mark was gone.

* * *

**There You have it! I hope this is long enough for all of you and I'm sorry for this cliffhanger:( But the end is happening soon. Speaking of E.N.D... (SPOILER ALERT) There are rumors that the E.N.D may be Natsu Dragneel!? Real or Fake? I dunno. Anyway, that's all! See you in the last 2 chapters! Byee!**


	11. Lucy Heartfilia's Decision

**Okay guys! Here's chapter 11! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What happened to your guild mark?" Natsu asked seriously.

Lucy didn't reply. The hosts, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla stayed silent. Natsu then looked at what Lucy was wearing.

"What're you wearing!? What's going on with you, Luce!?" Natsu asked angrily and pissed.

Lucy still didn't reply.

"Answer me Lu-!?" "I LEFT!" Lucy yelled interrupting Natsu. "Don't you get it!? I left Fairy Tail because I don't need to be there anymore!"

Natsu then spotted Tamaki.

"You!" Natsu said running up to him and grabbing his collar. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What did I do?" Tamaki asked like a baby. "Natsu! He had nothing to do with this!" Lucy said.

"Who is this guy anyway!?" Natsu shouted asking.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked.

"Tama-chan!" Honey shouted. He kicked Natsu away from Tamaki and landed on the ground softly.

"What the hell!?" Natsu said. He got back up and started running toward Honey.

"Natsu!" Gray said.

"This guy's worse than Kyo!" Tohru thought.

"Crazier than that stupid cat!" Yuki thought.

"More impulsive than me!" Kyo thought surprised.

"This guy's totally insane!" The twins shouted together.

Suddenly - before Natsu can hit Tamaki or Honey - Lucy went infront of the 2 hosts.

"Luce!?" Natsu asked.

"Enough Natsu. I won't let you hurt my family." Lucy said as she cried.

"But we're your family, Luce." Natsu reasoned.

Lucy shook her head. "This guy - the taller one - is my only big brother!" Lucy revealed to them.

Wendy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Carla stood wide-eyed with their mouths open. Natsu stood still.

"Your... older brother?" Natsu asked slowly. The hosts just watched the intense scene.

"So? What will you do now... Lucy?" Kyoya thought adjusting his glasses. "What will he do?" Mori thought. Silence came. Then, Lucy spoke again.

"You guys have ignored me for months. I was all alone and no one noticed me back at the guild. I thought that letter I gave Loke cleared the matter. But I was wrong. All of a sudden, you remember I existed in the guild and come looking for me? Don't make me laugh. You think I would easily forgive you all like that?" Lucy said.

"Lucy." Erza thought.

"You were there, weren't you? When I kissed Tamaki's cheek? You made assumptions and that's why you wanted to fight him, right?" Lucy asked.

Team Natsu nodded. "Do you think... I would want to go back after what just happened here?"

"Lucy. We really want you back." Erza finally spoke.

"The whole guild is boring without you there." Gray said.

"They're all waiting... for you." Wendy added.

"Natsu even went on a boat just to find you." Happy said.

"We need you back, Lucy." Carla pleaded.

"Luce. Let's return home." Natsu said extending his hand.

Everybody was so moved by the scene. The twins, Honey and Tohru started to cry. Haruhi smiled at how deep the bond Lucy had with her guild. Kyo and Yuki smiled. Kyoya even felt envy. Mori smirked. Tamaki felt happy for his dear little sister. He could already tell that she was holding herself back because of him.

"Lucy." He said.

Lucy turned toward him.

"Go with them. You don't have to stay here, if you don't want to."

"Tamaki." Lucy said softly.

"You can always visit us when you want to." Mori reassured.

"We know you wanna go back." Kyo said.

"You have great friends Lucy, you should go." Yuki said smiling.

"Guys." Lucy said starting to cry.

"We're gonna miss you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"See you soon, Lucy." Honey said cheerfully.

"Stay well, Lucy." Kyoya said.

"I hope we can see you again." Tohru said.

"Make up with everyone already." Haruhi said.

Lucy wiped her tears and hugged Tamaki. "Thank you." Lucy whispered.

She and Tamaki broke their hig and Lucy turned to Team Natsu. "Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy wiped the rest of her tears away and held Natsu's hand and smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go back to Fairy Tail." Lucy suggested softly.

Just that moment, Natsu smiled widely and started pulling Lucy out of Ouran. Then the rest of Team Natsu left. The hosts, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo looked out the window to see Team Natsu waving goodbye.

"They're cute." Tohru noted.

"You're right. She's lucky." Mori added.

"We can always visit her anytime so we musn't be sad." Kyoya said.

"I wanna visit her now." Kaoru complained.

"Does someone have a crush?" Hikaru asked.

"N-No I do not!" Kaoru said.

"Well anyway, we have to go too." Tohru said.

"Yeah. Us being here temporary is over." Kyo added.

"Do you have to go?" Honey asked.

"I'm sorry Honey. But you can always visit us on your private helicopter." Yuki said.

"Yay." Honey cheered.

"See you soon Tohru." Haruhi said. "Uh-huh! Hope to meet again!" Tohru said.

"I'm gonna miss both my Princesses." Tamaki said getting teary.

"It's okay Senpai. You can always fly to Tohru or Lucy when you want." Harhuhi reassured.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled. "Right." He agreed nodding.

As soon as Tohru, Yuki snd Kyo left, our 3 heroines looked up.

"This adventure."

"Is about all of us."

"It is called..." Lucy, Haruhi and Tohru thought.

_ "Fairy Hosts Basket."_

* * *

**So, there you have it. That's the end. But don't worry, I'm making an epilouge. I hope you all liked this story and I'm going to post the first chapters for the 2 new stories of mine. please review and give me feedback. Byee!XD**


	12. Epilouge

**Hey my fellow readers and followers! Here's the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I can't wait for you to read my next Fairy Tail fanfic. So - for the last time - here's chapter 12.**

* * *

As Team Natsu got off the boat to Magnolia, Natsu was cheering happily as he danced.

"Finally! I'm off of that damn death trap!" He said as he embraced the land.

"Natsu. Cut it out already." Erza said as Natsu obeyed her.

"You're causing a scene, Flame Breath!" Gray complained.

"Me!? Says the guy only in his boxers!" Natsu shouted back.

"When did that happen!?" Gray asked putting his clothes back on.

"Some things never change." Lucy said giggling a little.

"They're just happy you're back, Lucy." Wendy replied.

"Without you in the group, it's sometimes really awkward." Happy added.

"I agree. Those 2 idiots need you." Carla said.

As Natsu and Gray kept arguing and Erza trying to stop them. Lucy got their attention.

"Can someone please explain to me why I'm still wearing my Ouran uniform? People aree staring at me weird and creepy like." Lucy complained getting chills down her spine.

"Simple. We're gonna prank everybody." Gray replied.

"Yeah! Once we come in, we're gonna act all sad and depressed. THat's when you come in Luce. When you enter, act all lady like and say that you just wanted to see how Fairy Tail was acting up. Once the guild sees you like that, their faces will be priceless." Natsu said giggling at the thought of Gajeel's face.

"You 2 idiots." Erza said about to slap the 2 boys. But Lucy stopped her.

"I think that's a great idea. Payback for ignoring me all those months. THought I kinda feel bad for how Mira and Master will react. They didn't do anything to hurt me." Lucy said.

"I'm sure they'll understand. Since you want to get even with everybody." Wendy reassured.

"Though, I wonder how Juvia will react to you looking like a Princess." Happy asked aloud.

"I'd rather not think about it." Lucy said imagining Juvia's glare with a dark aura around her was giving her chills.

Soon, Team Natsu had arrived at Fairy Tail. Lucy had moved behind the others as they looked depressed and a little shock. They opened the doors slowly and everybody greeted them.

"Hey guys! Did you find Lucy?" Levy asked excitedly.

That's when everyone noticed their dreary expressions.

"What's wrong? She wasn't in Japan?" Cana asked.

Natsu - still acting - faced everyone scratching the back of his head. "No. We found her. It's just... she's changed. A bit." Natsu said.

"You guys... might want to preapare yourselves from what you're about to see." Gray said taking a big gulp as he acted.

Team Natsu parted and Lucy entered the guild. When everybody saw her, their expressions turned from excitement to totally shocked. Lucy entered standing straight, still wearing her uniform and had her feet together. No one said a word and just stared at Lucy still in shock. Team Natsu tried to hold in a laugh and kept their depressed faces. Lucy noticed everybody staring at her and pretended to be blushing.

"Don't stare. It's embarrassing." She said turning away slightly, prretending to blush.

Everybody then spoke the same word. "EEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

"Lucy!?" Levy shouted.

"Bunny Girl became a real bunny girl." Gajeel thought as he turned pale as ghost.

"That's Lucy!?" Cana screamed that she dropped her booze.

"Juvia's love rival..." Juvia started to think.

Lucy then noticed that Gray had no clothes on and tried to keep up her act. "Gray. Can you put on some clothes please?" Lucy asked.

Gray noticed and kept pretending. "Uh... Luce. Y'know already that I-!?"

"Please Gray. You all agreed that for ignoring me for months that you'll obey my every word." Lucy said pouting.

Gray scratched his head and put on his clothes again.

"Juvia's Gray... agreed to Juvia's love rival's request!?" Juvia thought as she fainted.

Then, Mira and Makarov had arrived and when they saw Lucy. They had the same expression on their face as the rest of the guild.

Lucy was about to walk to the bar, until she saw a puddle. "Natsu. Can you wipe that puddle? It'll ruin my new shoes." Lucy asked.

Natsu didn't say anything as he wiped the floor for Lucy and everybody parted for her to pass.

"Mirajane. May I have a cup of tea please?" Lucy asked sitting up straight.

"Of course... Lucy." Mira replied. "Wouldn't you like your usual milkshake though?"

"A lady like me shouldn't drink something like that." Lucy replied.

"We've created a monster!?" Everybody - except Team Natsu - thought terrified.

Then, before Mira made her tea. Lucy winked at her. Mira was confused at first, but then understood the message. Mira went to make Lucy's usual milkshake and Makarov caught on too. Sighing in relief.

When Team Natsu saw this, they smiled and glanced at each other. Since they were still at the doors of the guild and everybody was still watching Lucy in eternal shock and silence.

"SURPRISE!" Team Natsu yelled, making everybody in the guild even more shocked and confused.

"Haha! Pranked you all!" Lucy said laughing loudly as she took off her dress and revealed her normal attire.

"Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Love rival?" Juvia asked.

"You mean-?" Cana asked.

"Yup! It was all a prank to get back at all of you!" Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.

"You all should've seen the looks on your faces!" Natsu said laughing.

"They were all priceless!" Gray said.

"I'm glad I took pictures secretly." Erza said crossing her arms.

"You what!?" Everybody asked.

"They were all to funny to not take pictures." Wendy said giggling.

"I can't believe you did that! You had all of us fooled to death!" Lisanna said.

"You can't blame us." Happy said. "Yes. Lucy also wanted to do it for payback after all." Carla agreed.

Lucy then turned to Makarov. "Master! I returned! Just like I promised!" Lucy said smiling. "And I'm glad you are child." Makarov said. Lucy's guild mark appeared on her right hand again and she smiled looking at it gratefully.

"It's good to be back!" Lucy said jumping in the air.

* * *

**There you have it everyone. With that, Fairy Hosts Basket is all done. I had alot of fun writing this story and I appreciate all the kind reviews you all gave me. I'm sorry everyone but there's not going to be any sequels to this story. But don't worry! I'm gonna be working on 2 stories at the same time. So look forward to those stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
